Cool Him Down
by yukieiri333
Summary: What happens when its hot in soul society and Histugaya has paper work to do?


Cool Him Down

Cool Him Down

It was a warm, sunny day in Soul Society. No urgent work was need for the 13 Gotei. Hitsugaya-taicho hated the weather with much despise. He ha lots of paper work to do that never seemed to end.

Where is she, he wondered. Hitsugaya sat behind his desk fuming at the fact that it was hot and his fuku-taicho was not here to help him out. He let out a sigh as he stood up for a stretch.

As he walked to the window to open it up, hoping that it would cool down the room, his fuku-taicho walked in. Her kimono was open up more than usual. Her boobs looked as if they could fall out with every step she took. She was fanning her self with her hand trying to cool her self down.

"Matsumoto," yelled Hitsugaya. "You're late again."

"I am sorry but it's so hot, taicho," wined Matsumoto as she threw her self on to the coach. "Can't you do something about it?"

"Matsumoto, my zanpakto is not a toy," said Hitsugaya walking over to her with a pile of paper. "Now hurry up and work."

"Aww no not work," cried Matsumoto kicking her legs and arms in the air like a little child.

"I don't care," barked Hitsugaya handing her a pen. "Get to work, now!"

Matsumoto sat up and started to work. She wondered why he was so cranky, was it because of the weather? Did it have to do with Momo? Then a naughty idea came to her mind that would entertain her for a while."

"Taicho," said Matsumoto as she walked to Hitsugaya's desk." Why are you being mean?"

"What do you mean?" said Hitsugaya not looking up from his paper work.

"Is it because you're hot in that uniform?" said Matsumoto as she sat on his desk. "Maybe you should take it off."

His pen made a jagged line across the paper. He looked up at his fuku-taicho who was looking back into his icy eyes. He wondered what she was aiming at.

"What are you saying," stuttered Hitsugaya, trying to hide the fact that he was starting to blush.

"You know what I mean," teased Matsumoto as she leaned in. "Do you want me to help you take them off?"

In his head half of him thought it might not be a bad idea. After all, the uniforms do get hot easily. The other half told him to remember who he was. He was one of the 13 taichos. Matsumoto put her hands on his haori and started to peel it off. He tried to stop her, but couldn't find the strength to stop her.

"Matsumoto, do you know what you are doing," Hitsugaya said weakly.

"I won't hurt you," growled Matsumoto lustfully. "I just want to help you."

She pulled his haori off of him and started to untie his obi strap. He felt his temperature rise not from the weather, but from the lust he felt. She loosened the obi up enough to remove his kimono off to reveal his chest. She looked up and down gazing at his body. Matsumoto leaned in closer to him and started to lick his nipples. She kissed and bit them playfully while Hitsugaya started to moan.

"Matsumoto, please stop," moaned Hitsugaya.

"No, taicho I want more," growled Matsumoto. She worked her way up to his neck.

Hitsugaya lifted her head up. He moved in and kissed her passionately. They broke away to catch their breath and went back in for more. He reached into her kimono and began to play with her boobs. She moaned feeling his warm, strong yet gentle hands grabbing her.

"You taste lovely, Matsumoto," gasped Hitsugaya trying to catch his breath.

"Your not that bad yourself, taicho," moaned Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya shoved all of the paper work off his desk spilling them everywhere. He pushed her on top of the getting on top of her. They continue to make out with each other. He pulled her kimono open to give him room to work with. He moved down and started to lick her nipples. She moaned running her hand through his hair.

"No stop, taicho," huffed Matsumoto.

"But I thought you wanted this," said Hitsugaya looking up at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." moaned Matsumoto. "It's bad, but feels so good."

He continued to lick and play with her nipples. She grabbed onto his back and started to dig her hands into his skin. Hitsugaya let out a cry of not pain, but pleasure. Matsumoto rolled of the desk, pulling her taicho with her as she fell. Even though they hit the ground hard, they didn't care. They still continued on making out.

Momo was glad she finished all of her paper work before it got any hotter. She thought to her self that Shiro-chan might want to go for a walk with her. She quickened her pace as she approached juubantai barracks. Luck was not on their side. They were not aware that Matsumoto had left the door open. Momo then walked in and saw everything.

"Ahh, Shiro-chan," gasped Momo. "What's going on?"

"Ahh, Momo," said Matsumoto startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here to," stuttered Momo. "Umm I was here to see Shiro-chan. I think I'll come back later."

She rushed out quickly not giving them time to explain. Hitsugaya got up and walkedto the door. He leaned against the post, folded his arms and began to think. This is going to be interesting trying to explain this to Momo. He looked over at Matsumoto, who was calling him back for more. Hmm, I guess I will figure it out after I finish up my "work."

Tite Kubo


End file.
